User blog:Xxslystarxx/Everything You Need To Know
This is everything that needs to be known about the wiki and CrescentClan itself, plus some things I need done on the AJCW, since I am blocked. Please don't do anything you don't know how to do. ''Rules Harassment: *''Harassment: aggressive pressure or intimidation If you are being confronted, that is different than harassment. Harassment must be aggresive, pressuring you into something or intimidating you. However, if you are in fact harassing another wiki member you will be blocked depending on how severe the harassment is. It can vary from one day to one month to one year, so be wary. Harassment is NOT asking you to leave territory, asking for credit, OR ROLEPLAY THREATS. As long as the other person is okay with it and it IS in roleplay it will not be considered harassment. Harassment IS but is not limited to out of roleplay threats, making fun of someones race, gender, sexuality, beliefs, etc. This applies to chat, message walls, comments, pages, blogs, articles, user pages, and almost anywhere to communicate on the wiki. Cursing: *utter offensive words in anger or annoyance Cursing is permitted in moderation, there are some members who will get grounded severely if their parents were to see it. If someone asks you to stop, you are required to stop, no questions asked. If everyone in chat is okay with it, be mindful anyway. There are some words however that will NOT be tolerated at all, even in moderation.'' ''Saying those words will result in an automatic ban/warning. WARNING, those words will be listed below. Words you may NOT say are: Cunt, Nigger (nigga included ) and Fuck. You cannot censor these words or hint at them in any way. This applies to chat, message walls, comments, pages, blogs, and almost anywhere to communicate on the wiki. Badge Farming: *Editing pages just for badges, the edits serve no actual purpose Badge Farming is against the rules and can result in a ban of your account, permenantly or for a few weeks. Badge Farming IS editing one letter at a time, undoing and redoing edits for no purpose ( This doesn't mean you can't restore the page ) Badge Farming is NOT restoring a page, working towards a badge ( As long as you have usefull edits ), or even asking how to earn badges. 'Rants' Catagories If you are making an oc page, it should only have THREE total categories. These catagories are: Original Characters, Feline, and *Your rank here*. DO NOT Put ' Oc Page ' ' Cat ' ' CrescentClan' or any of those catagories on your page. If you are making a page that is related to CrescentClan but isn't an Oc page, label it ' Extra '. If you aren't sure, then ASK ME. Visit my message wall, there are links to it all over the wiki. I am tired of seeing hundreds of catagories where they shouldn't be, and after I am positive everyone has seen this it WILL be considered badge farming. '' Trolling *make a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them. This includes things that are unneeded and clog up the wiki, such as unproductive things like: CringeClan, Glitch's Garage, etc. ( Not to bring anyone in the light, don't feel bad! ) Things like this will be deleted, if you aren't sure just ask me on my message. Votes We need to establish some admins, rollbacks, etc. So whoever you would like to vote for, please put them in the comments and for what wikia rank. Keep in mind these things: How active they are. Their rank in the clan. Their points ( and badges ) on the wiki. Their overall behavior Their popularity in the clan ( Which is needed ) Their ability to work the wiki 'DO NOT judge on these things:' Friendships. Someone who isn't your friend could do GREAT What your friends say. Current Winners ( Subject to change ) Sora-Discussions Moderator Hale-Chat Moderator Astro-Discussions Moderator You'' So, this is what I need YOU guys to do. First, check the Hierarchy section on the wiki and fill in your information. 2) I need you guys ( ONLY IF YOU KNOW HOW ) to add anyone who is on the Hierarchy sectin on THIS wiki to the PAGE on the AJCW. DO NOT add the description or oc boxes, that's just way to much for that 1 page. But, the people who aren't on there, feel free. :) WIP Category:Blog posts